Current outdoor taps used in general CATV/MATV, cable TV applications are not perfectly water-proof under environmental conditions and due to water entering the taps through subscriber ports, electrical shorts, or degradation of performance of the outdoor tap results and the signal is untransmittable to the end user.
All the general cable TV network systems use outdoor taps which are constructed as shown FIG. (1). An input 11 and an output 12 are connected with the cable wire to transmit the signal to the end user.
Networks on the inside of the taps including the printed circuit board (PCB) of tap units distribute and transmit the signal equivalently through each connector (13), then through cable wire to the end user.
However the general outdoor tap is not perfect. Internal corrosion and degradation of electrical performance due to water entering the tap causes unnecessary defects in the product. Outdoor taps are used outside of the house. The inside of the tap is composed of components sensitive to moisture. When water penetrates the units corrosion and electrical shorts occur. The units fail to operate within specification limits because the generally used outdoor tap is not 100% water-proof due to the exposed areas--including portions of currently used connectors and electrode pins which are not 100% water-proof.